


those nights

by Fake_Ruby



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 18:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20532794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Ruby/pseuds/Fake_Ruby
Summary: inspired by the song "those nights" by bastille





	those nights

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to tess

It was one of those nights. One of those nights where all Merlin’s friend’s had vacated the bar, leaving him alone in the booth, sitting among their empty glasses.

Merlin watched the bartender wipe down the counter where only two other patrons remained. No one to pick up then.

Despite the somewhat depressing atmosphere, Merlin doesn’t want to leave. He doesn’t want to go home to his empty apartment and sleep in his empty bed. He’s sick of waking up alone. He wants someone to love. Someone to hold him in the night. Someone to kiss his hand on nights like these, when the loneliness is overpowering and the void of depression is trying to suck him back in.

A flash of purple catches his eye and Merlin turns his head to see Gwen exiting the restrooms. He didn’t realize she was still here.

Gwen pauses outside the bathroom, looking down at her phone which casts a bright light against her face. Even in the poor lighting of the bar she’s ethereal. She’s wearing a sleeveless lavender dress. The skinny straps had been slipping off her shoulders all evening and Merlin couldn’t help but stare. The satin is tight against her body, showing off her tiny waist and the curve of her ass. It’s a short dress, with a high slit in the leg that just barely covers everything. The low v of the dress shows off Gwen’s cleavage.

Merlin has been practically drooling over her all night, feeling guilty for the way he feels but unable to help it. Gwen is just pure beauty.

Merlin has known Gwen since they were kids. They met on the first day of school and became fast friends. They do almost everything together, and Merlin can’t remember a time he wasn’t in love with her. 

He wishes he could take Gwen home. He wishes she was the body next to him in bed. He wishes he could care for her and have her care for him in return. 

Gwen glances up from her phone and catches Merlin staring. She gives him a small smile and begins walking toward him.

“I didn’t realize you were still here,” Merlin says, standing up to greet her as she approaches the table.

“Oh, yeah, I was just in the bathroom. I guess everyone else already left.”

Their friends had been trickling out for the past hour, and Mithian and Elena had just made their exit a few minutes before Gwen came out of the bathroom.

“Yep, it’s just us now,” Merlin says with a smile. Gwen smiles back and they stare at each other for a long moment before Merlin realizes it’s probably weird and breaks the eye contact.

The bartender appears next to them, letting them know the bar is closing for the night. Gwen grabs her purse from where she left it on the other side of the booth and Merlin grabs his jacket. The wish the bartender a good night before stepping out into the cool air.

Gwen immediately shivers and Merlin notices the goosebumps breaking out on her skin. 

“Did you not bring a jacket?” Merlin asks, already wrapping her up in his own.

She shakes her head in response and accepts the jacket gratefully. Merlin keeps his arm around her shoulders, pulling him to her side.

“I’ll walk you home,” Merlin says. Gwen looks up at him and smiles so warmly he can’t help but drop a kiss on her nose.

“Merlin!” Gwen exclaims with a giggle. “You get so affectionate when you’re drunk.”

“I’m only slightly tipsy,” Merlin clarifies as Gwen rests her head against him.

Gwen hums in response and they continue the walk in comfortable silence. The sadness starts to creep in again when Merlin can see Gwen’s building. He gradually slows down as they approach it, then finally pulls away from Gwen as they come to a stop. 

“Thanks for walking me home,” Gwen says as she turns to face him, looking adorable in Merlin’s jacket.

“Any time,” Merlin says, and his smile is genuine despite his sadness.

“Would you like to come up?” Gwen blurts out before Merlin can say goodbye and leave. 

Merin freezes. Does she mean it that way? Or does she just want to hang out. 

“Not like that!” Gwen exclaims, biting her lip. “I just meant I don’t want you to leave yet. I wasn’t trying to come onto you or anything.”

Merlin’s heart sinks at her words, and he feels a physical pain in his chest as he watches her ramble in that cute way of hers.

“I’d love to,” Merlin finally interrupts, putting Gwen out of her misery and putting a smile on her face. 

When they make it into Gwen’s apartment it’s pitch black, and Merlin fumbles for the light switch. The single bulb in the entryway turns on, casting them in a warm glow. Merlin toes off his shoes and Gwen takes off her heels, letting out a moan in relief when they’re finally off her feet. 

Gwen stumbles into the living area, shucking Merlin’s jacket and resting it over the back of the couch before collapsing onto the cushions. Merlin sits down next to her and she immediately moves to cuddle into his side. 

Neither of them have turned on any more lights, so the light from the entryway is all they have. Merlin glances down at Gwen where she’s tucked under his arm. Gwen looks up at him through her long lashes, and then her gaze flits down to Merlin’s lips. He can barely make it out in the dim light but he swears it happens.

And then Gwen’s lips are on his and he doesn’t question it. He pulls Gwen into his lap and she straddles him. It’s a little awkward for her to get into position due to her tight dress. She lifts herself up, not breaking the kiss, and slides her dress up above her waist before settling back on his lap. 

Merlin’s hands trail down her back to the bunched up fabric of her dress before he slips them lower still, cupping her ass cheeks. Gwen moans as and deepens the kiss. She begins to unbutton his shirt, tossing it off to the side. Then Gwen stands up, and Merlin whines at the loss. Gwen grabs at his undershirt and pulls him up and into a kiss. Their bodies collide somewhat forcefully as she pulls him back in for another kiss.

Gwen drags him down the hallway and they stumble into her room, shedding the rest of their clothes as they go, before finally collapsing onto the bed. They become a mess of bodies, not knowing where one person ends and the other begins. 

Gwen’s touch against Merlin’s skin is soft and sensual, and Merlin reciprocates the gentleness as they learn each other’s bodies, providing and receiving pleasure in equal measure. 

When they finish, they crawl under the covers, and Merlin wraps his arms around Gwen, holding her close through the rest of the night.

* * *

Merlin wakes up wrapped around Gwen. He looks down at her beautiful face, so close to his own. She looks so peaceful as she sleeps, and Merlin doesn’t want this moment to ever end.

Of course, it does.

As the sunlight shifts and begins to seep through the curtains, Gwen begins to wake up. Her nose scrunches in an absolutely adorable way before she finally opens her eyes, peering into Merlin’s own. 

Merlin suddenly feels nervous. What did last night mean to Gwen? 

“Hi,” Gwen says softly.

“Hi,” Merlin replies, voice barely above a whisper.

“You didn’t leave in the night.”

“No,” Merlin responds, noting their bodies pressed together, legs tangled under the sheets. “I wanted to wake up next to you.”

Gwen smiles at that, pressing the sweetest of kisses to Merlin’s mouth.

“I want to wake up next to you every day for the rest of my life.”

Merlin’s face splits into a huge grin and he rolls over on top of Gwen, attacking her with kisses which causes her to giggle.

There won’t be any more lonely nights of craving another body next to him. Merlin finally has Gwen.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments greatly appreciated!


End file.
